Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 3
Issue 3 is the fourth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis Rita’s plan comes to a head and the Green Ranger feels more alienated than ever, leaving the team divided when the Dragonzord attacks!Comixology Plot Main Story Goldar is imprisoned for failing his queen by losing her Green Ranger. Squat & Baboo bring him food in the meantime. After passing out in the Command Center his friends took him home to rest. His mother is there and reveals she knows he and they are Power Rangers, she tells him it okay to quit if he is not cut out to be a hero and she won't think less of him if he does. Rita then rips off the mask she was wearing to pretend to be Tommy's mother. She tells him that she is the only one that loves and cares about him. Tommy wakes up still in the Command Center, revealing this encounter to be nothing more than a dream. His friends are worried about him. Trini suggests running a Power Scan. At Bandora Palace Rita revels in the fact that Tommy is losing control and none of them know it. She reveals while no longer in linked the Green Ranger power she is still in tune with it. The previous attack between Scorpina and Tommy was enough to fully power the crystal with Green Chaos Energy. Rita and Finster then make a copy of the Dragon Dagger. Back at the Command Center, Trini runs the Power Scan on Tommy. Trini keeps Tommy relaxed. They share about their past. Tommy reveals he used to live in London for a year, and also lived in Boston and Philadelphia. Trini reveals that her dad used to be a doctor in Taiwan. In the middle of the Power Scan they hear two loud thumps. They run out to investigate only to find the Dragonzord under someone else's control. They morph but Tommy can't teleport inside. Trini calls for the Sabertooth Tiger Zord. Tommy tries to control his Zord with the Dragon Dagger but is unable to. Just as he was about to be eaten by his own Zord he wakes up from the hallucination. Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Jason are at a diner. Zack confesses that what they don't know about Tommy and any remaining influence Rita may or may not have over him scares him and should scare the others too. Kimberly sees nothing but the good in Tommy. All Jason knows that there is something going on. Billy was more concerned with fixing Tommy's Communicator, as soon as he finishes Trini calls them back to the Command Center. Trini shows them all Jason's scan from a few weeks ago, then she shows them Tommy's. His is surging with power. Billy concludes that the Dragon Coin isn't tied to the Morphin Grid like the rest. Zordon can't say for sure why there is such disparity, due the lack of information on the Green Ranger Powers. Zack is concerned it is because of Rita. Tommy reveals he has been having hallucinations of Rita ever since he was freed from her control. Jason berates Tommy for putting them all at risk and for violating their trust. He concludes by saying Tommy isn't ready for the field and never should have been out in the field. Scorpina takes control of the Dragonzord using the imitation Dragon Dagger with the Green Chaos Energy crystal. The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk & Skull The Putty that escaped from Bulk and Skull is facing off with Kimberly and Trini on a basketball court. Bulk and Skull put on their "Power Armor" and almost immediately the Putty turns to attack them. Bulk and Skull run away. Trini gets the Putty's attention. Trini and Kim prepare to fight the Putty. Covers Mighty-Morphin-Power-Rangers-003-%282016%29-%28Digital%29-%28Kileko-Empire%29-001.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-zordincentive-pink.jpg|Zord incentive Goñi Montes boom-villain-scorpina.jpg|Villain variant Vanessa R. Del Rey boom-actionfigure-pinkranger.jpg|Action figure variant David Ryan Robinson boom-exceed-triceratops.jpg|Exceed Zord variant boom-exceed-blueranger.jpg|Exceed Ranger variant boom-ultimate-tigerzord.jpg|Ultimate Comics variant boom-dimensionx-redranger.jpg|Dimension X variant boom-dimensionx-blueranger.jpg|Dimension X variant boom-sanfordgreene-03.jpg|Sanford Greene boom-4colorfantasies-03.jpg|Four Color Fantasies boom-motorcitycomiccon-03.jpg|Motor City Comic Con boom-03-goldfoil.jpg|Gold Foil David Rubin Errors *Kimberly's top seems to change mid-scene in the Command Center to a tank top rather than the buttoned shirt in previous issues and will remain so onward. Notes * Trini is implied to be Taiwanese American. * Trini reveals her father was once a part of the military. Coincidentally Thuy Trang's father was also a soldier.